Mummies
by anbymemc87
Summary: This story is about Sonia Michaels, who is an egyptologist. Her and her best friend get hired on at the Cairo Museum and a new adventure starts when Imhotep returns for hopefully the last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these movies. I wish I did, but I don't. Which sucks.**

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction. Aphrodite420 is a better writer than I am. Honestly. Read her stuff, if you haven't already. She writes Star Trek. Really good stuff.  
**

**I love reviews. Let me know what you think. Thx.  
**

**Chapter 1: Opportunity**

I studied the woman with my ex-boyfriend. She was tall and thin, like a stick. Her brown hair laid flat on her head. I took a sip of my martini. Rosie, my best friend, came over.

"What's up, Sonia?" she asked. She ordered a martini for herself and turned to me, while she waited for her drink.

"That woman over there." I said. Rosie followed my eyes and saw James with the bimbo. She looked back at me.

"I thought you two were over?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you glaring at her?"

"I am not glaring." I said, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"Yes, you are." she responded with a smile.

"No, I'm not. I am studying her."

"Didn't you break up with him because you weren't compatible with each other?"

"Noooo, that was Brayden. James cheated on me with _her_."

"Oh. I forgot...hey, where are you going?" she asked, as I stood.

"Just going to go say hi."

"Sonia...." Rosie said, standing and blocking my way.

"Rosie please move....seriously...I am just going to go say hi." I replied sweetly. Rosie eyed me, but let me pass. I smiled and thanked her. Then I headed over. James saw me coming and grinned.

"Sonia Michaels!" he said, as I approached them.

"James Gavin....how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Great...so, who is your girlfriend?"

"Oh, this is Melanie Miller. Melanie this is Sonia, an ex of mine."

"Oh...hi Sonia." Melanie said, putting her hand out for me to shake. I took it and grinned. When we released each other's hands we studied one another.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sonia replied.

"So...did you get that job you've been wanting?"

"Not yet...by the way- I heard you passed the bar. Congrats." I said to James.

"Yes I did. Melanie passed hers today, so we're celebrating."

"Well congrats to you both. Well, I gotta go. Maybe we will talk again sometime." I said. I turned and walked back to Rosie.

"That seemed pleasant."

"Yes. It was pleasant."

"Let's go home. Maybe we got a call for an interview or something."

"I hope." I said. We grabbed our coats and purses and left the restaurant. We got into my car and drove home.

* * *

He stumbled out of the bar in Cairo, Egypt. Life was horrible for William Thompson. He lost his wife to cancer two years before. And his job at the museum was going downhill.

"Will!" his brother, Kyle yelled. He turned and looked at his brother.

"Kyle...how have you been?" Will asked, sitting down on a crate.

"Good....come on, let me take you home."

"No...I will be a-okay." he slurred.

"I doubt that."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on." Kyle said, as he helped his brother up. He half carried him to his car and opened the door for him. Once his brother was in, he shut the door and got in and started the car up.

"Nice car."

"I have always had this car...you stink!" Kyle said as he smelled the alcohol on Will, who looked at his brother and flipped him the bird.

"Take that."

"Will, you're an idiot."

"And so are you." Will said. The rest of the ride to his place was in silence. Once home, Kyle helped his brother inside his apartment and shut the door.

"Will, you need to stop this...maybe if you stopped drinking, your job wouldn't be in jeopardy." Kyle said, helping his brother out of his boots.

"Shut up, Kyle, you don't know nothing."

"I know a lot."

"Yeah, right...tell me one thing you actually know."

"You're grieving for Karen, and that grief is leading you down a road of lonesomeness and poverty."

"Okay, you know a lot."

"I know how much you loved Karen...I know how much you two wanted to have a child...I know how much you miss her. But it's been two years, man. You're twenty six and not getting any younger. And the way you keep drinking, you won't live much longer...Clean up your damn act and find someone." Kyle said. Will looked at his younger brother and began to cry.

"God I miss her." Will said, putting his head into his brother's shoulder.

"I know you do, bro...but you can pull through this."

"Yeah I can...Thanks...I will try to improve myself."

"Good. Well, I am going to leave you. See you at work tomorrow. And please don't pull any more jokes on the Curator." Kyle said. Then he left his brother to finish getting ready for bed. Will climbed into bed and looked at the picture of his deceased wife and kissed it, before putting it back.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, and got out. Rosie pulled in beside me, and followed me to the door. I unlocked it and let Rosie in first, before following her.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything to her." Rosie said as she plopped down into a chair. I sat down on another chair.

"I didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't her fault. It's his. But I forgive him."

"Would you ever get back with him, if they split?"  
"Hell no. Friends is all I want to be with him."

"Hey, the answering machine is blinking."

"Maybe it's the call we've been waiting for." I said, getting up and going to the machine. I pressed the play button and a man's voice came on.

"_Good Morning Miss Michaels and Miss Eriksen. This is KyleThompson at the Cairo Museum. I received your letters and your resumes. And the Curator has decided to take you both on. The phone number here is (0)2 579 6974. I will be here till 8pm my time. It is now 6:25 my time, 11:26 yours. So give me a call when you receive this. Thanks."_

"What time is it?" Rosie asked looking around the clock. The clock read 1:30.

"I guess I better call him." I said picking the phone up. I dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. Finally a man picked up.

"_Cairo Museum, Will speaking."_

"Hi this is Sonia Michaels."

"_Um okay...and why are you calling?_" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I had received a call from a Kyle Thompson. And I request that you lose the tone."

"_Ma'am I will use whatever tone I want to use_." he replied in anger. I was about to speak when I heard another man's voice in the background.

"_Give me that. I swear on mom's grave, Will...stop being an ass_..."

"_Blah Blah Blah, just take the damn phone_."

"_Hello this is Kyle, is this Miss Michaels or Miss Eriksen?"_

"This is Miss Michaels, but please call me Sonia."

"_Alright, can do...I am so sorry for my brother's rudeness. He is an idiot..._

_ "Am not"_

_ "Hold on a minute...Will, go do something useful._.._Sorry about that_."

"It's alright." I said, laughing. Rosie mouthed something but I didn't see what it was. I turned the phone on speaker.

"_Like I said in the message, I received both yours and Miss Eriksen's letters and your resumes. And I talked to your boss, and from everything I have heard and read, you two are qualified for the job..."_

_ "We're getting women to work here? Oh shit, this place is going down."_

_ "Will. Shut up...I am so sorry about this, Sonia. This is unprofessional."_

"No, it's alright."

_"Are you sure? Do you still want the job, even though you'll have to deal with my idiot brother"_

_ "I am _not _an idiot."_

"Yes, we still want the job."

"_Good...Great...when can you get here?"_

"We need a week or two to get things packed. Unless you need us to come sooner?" I asked with a smile.

_"No, that will be fine....I will meet you ladies at the airport...just let me know when you will be leaving and what time you will arrive here."_

"Will do...Thank you so much. Good bye."

"_Good bye."_ I hung up the phone and laughed as Rosie started to dance.

"We got the job...we got the job...we got the job!" she screamed over and over again. I smiled and joined her in dancing around the living room.

"We gotta start packing and calling people." I said, stopping.

"You're right. I will call my family after you, and pack while you call your family."

"Alright. And then we switch. But we have two weeks to do it. So let's do what we want this week and then pack next week." I said.

"I agree. What to do first?"

"No idea." I said. She shrugged and started to dance again. And once again, I joined her.

* * *

"Are you nuts to hire two women?" Will asked, as he stood against the wall- looking at his brother, who had his back to him.

"Hey...I don't mind...that way we will have a better perspective...and plus, I am not the one who wanted to hire them, Dr. O'Connell wanted to."

"Yeah, well, we both know his state of mind."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know....his stories of his dad and grandparents on their adventures with a mummy who came back to life."

"Yeah...and don't forget about his great uncle and some Med-Jai named...what was it?...."

"Ardeth Bey."

"Oh yeah, that's right....but he does know what he is doing. Like I said- we need a different perspective. And two women would give us the perspective we need to keep this place up and running." Kyle replied.

"Whatever. All I will say about the matter is, they better be ugly."

"What?!"

"I want them to be ugly...I know what you will do, and I am just not ready for another relationship. Not yet."

"Will...you're unbelievable, you know that?" Kyle said, looking at his brother. Will shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Kyle went back to work, cleaning an old treasure box. He started cleaning the locking mechanism, when the box popped open.

"What the hell?" Kyle muttered. Will came back with some coffee and stared at the box. He came over and stood over his brother's shoulder, staring at the item inside it.

"What is _that_?" Will asked.

"I don't know...I don't read hieroglyphics well...do you?"

"No...what is the specialty for those women?"

"They're Egyptologists. Miss Michaels...according to her resume and transcript...she can read, write, and speak ancient Egyptian."

"Maybe having women around would be useful after all." Will said. They continued to stare at the object. Not knowing what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay another installment of my Mummy story. **

**Chapter 2: Cairo**

We took the early flight out. Rosie sat beside me, fidgeting. I looked at her and sighed, picking up the book I had brought on board with me. Rosie continued to fidget, even after we landed.

"Will you stop fidgeting!" I said, irritated.

"Sorry, but I can't believe it...we're in Egypt...Cairo, Egypt."

"Yes, I know that...but you can stop now...you're getting on my nerves."

"Sorry." Rosie said, as she stopped. A few minutes later, after we collected our bags, she started to fidget all over again. I was about to speak to her again, when I saw a sign with our names on it- held by a man in his early thirties.

"Kyle Thompson?" I asked as we approached him. He smiled and nodded. He stuck his hand out and I met it.

"Sonia Michaels and Rosie Eriksen, I take it."

"Yes...I'm Sonia...and this is Rosie."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Same here."

"Well, welcome to Cairo...let me show you to the car." he said. We followed him outside the airport into the hot air, which blows you away when you were just standing in an air-conditioned airport. He led us to a jeep and helped us with our luggage. He then opened the door for me and Rosie and we climbed in.

"Now, before we get started...do you want to go to your apartments or the museum first?" he asked, getting into the jeep and starting it.

"I don't know about Rosie here, but I want to see the museum."

"I'm fine with that." Rosie replied.

"Alright, Cairo Museum first, it is." he said. He looked into the rearview mirror. Once he was clear, he pulled out and drove straight.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked.

"Uh, fifteen years. We moved here when I was fifteen years old. Will was...uh...eleven years old." he said, as he looked over at me.

"Ah...Will."

"Yeah...I am sorry again about his behavior...his wife of a year and a half died two years ago...and needless to say he hasn't gotten over it. When he heard two women were coming he really became unpleasant. Until Dr. O'Connell had a talk with him."

"May I ask how she died?"

"Karen had leukemia....late stages...and there was nothing the doctors could do even after months of chemotherapy...They had wanted children but when they found out about the cancer...they decided to stop trying. Karen was a good woman...and you look a lot like her...so don't be surprised if Will is even more unpleasant towards you."

"Well, thanks for the warning...did you like Karen?"

"Oh, we all did...she was an Egyptologist as well. She loved Egypt."

"I have a question." Rosie said.

"Go ahead." Kyle replied,

"Why did you call, not Dr. O'Connell?"

"The curator is a busy man...he had an important meeting...so he asked me to call you...you'll like him...um...but he is a bit odd."

"How?"

"He has stories...you'll hear about them...trust me."

* * *

Will awaited his brother to return with the women Egyptologists. As he waited, he looked at the tablet they had found in the treasure box. He tried to decipher it, but he knew very little ancient Egyptian. He gave up and put it back, just as Dr. O'Connell came in.

"How was the meeting, Dr. O'Connell?" he asked.

"Good...I thought I asked you to call me Alex?"

"Sorry, Dr....I mean Alex....still not used to calling you by your first name, sir."

"That's alright, Kyle."

"Wait. I'm not Kyle, I'm..."

"I know, Will. I was messing with you...I may be old but I can still joke around."

"How old are you? Seventy?"

"Ha...no...fifty sounds more like it." Alex said, laughing. Will laughed in return.

"God, Karen was a pretty woman...I sure do miss her around here." Alex said, looking at the lone picture on Will's desk. Will looked at the picture and stared at the smiling woman in it. He looked back up.

"Yeah, I miss her too."

"I know...This is going to sound cruel...but I don't care...stop moping around and find someone...you got to move on...she would have wanted you to."

"I know...ah...they're here." Will said, as he looked out the window. Alex turned his gaze and smiled as Kyle got out and went around to the other side. He opened the door and helped the two women out. Will watched as well. One of the women was short with black hair. The other...looked like Karen. She was tall with light brown hair. Her smile even reminded Will of Karen's. He sat back down and went back to work.

"Well...at least they're not ugly. Come on, Will, let's go greet our newcomers." Alex said, coming over to Will and slapping him on the back. Alex left, and Will followed a few feet behind him. Will was not looking forward to meeting either one.

* * *

I looked at the museum's exterior. It needed a few repairs, especially around the door, but it was still a nice look. It was made from grayish, white stone. An older man, around his fifties, came out to greet them. A few seconds later, a younger man with light brown hair came out. He looked a lot like Kyle, but taller. The older man approached me.

"You must be Miss Michaels."

"Yes...but please call me Sonia."

"I can do that, and call me Alex...not Dr. O'Connell...like Will here keeps calling me...and before I forget, this is Will Thompson, Kyle's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Will." I said icily. He glared at me, but said nothing. Alex turned to Rosie, and shook her hand as well.

"And you're Rosie Eriksen...Pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to meet you, as well."

"Well, let us go inside and out of this hot weather, shall we." Alex said. He then led us inside. As soon as we entered, the cool air hit me and it felt wonderful.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kyle said, as he came up beside me. I smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go to my office, or tour first?" Alex asked.

"Tour first, that would be great...we've always wanted to come here...but we were always working." I said.

"Great...then let's go." Alex said, as he led us into a room.

* * *

After the tour, Alex led us to his office. He sat down on the other side as he motioned for all of us to sit. I looked around his office. There were a lot of different antiques, from different time periods. I stared at the chariot with an ancient Egyptian pharaoh made of plaster.

"Do you like the chariot?" Alex asked, following my gaze.

"Yes...is it the real deal?"

"No...my mother helped some archaeologists make it. She wanted it to be as accurate as possible." he answered, admiring it.

"Don't ask him any questions about his parents...or you'll be here all day." Kyle whispered into my ear. I looked at him and nodded. And I told Rosie the same thing. But she didn't listen.

"What did your parents do for a living?" she asked. I heard sighs from beside me.

"Well, my mother used to be a librarian here at this museum, as well as a famed Egyptologist. My father was an American. A gunfighter and adventurer. They faced Imhotep, when he came back to life, due to some curse..."

"Okay...so how long have you ladies been doing this kind of work?" Kyle asked, interrupting Alex. Alex looked at him and shrugged.

"My parents were Egyptologists. I went to college and graduated a year and a half ago." I answered.  
"Same here...except my parents weren't Egyptologists." Rosie replied.

"Interesting...did your parents teach you ancient Egyptian?" Alex asked, hands folded, looking at me.

"Yes...they taught me well."

"Here, read this for me." he said. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of stone that held a few characters. I looked at him.

"It talks about Hamunaptra...the city of the dead...supposedly, Pharaoh Seti buried his treasure there." I replied.

"Good. Exactly what it says. My parents were there."

"Yeah, right...Hamunaptra is a place of legend...just like the Masonic pyramid." I replied.

"According to what you have heard and read." Alex said, raising a finger as he spoke.

"There's no proof that it ever existed." Rosie said, speaking up.

"Ah...and again that is where you're wrong."Alex said, standing. He walked over to a vault and pressed numbers into the keypad. The door opened and he went inside. He came back out a few moments later with an object wrapped in linen cloth. Kyle got up and shut the vault door, as Alex brought the object to the desk.

"This object was found at Hamunaptra, buried again at Hamunaptra...and finally found and brought back here after a series of events." he said, removing the cloth. I stared at the object before us. It was a large black book with inscriptions on the front, with a key.

"That's the Book of the Dead." I stated with an open mouth. He smiled and nodded.

"A group of workers in the 1930's found it, but those who opened the compartment where it was were melted."

"Melted? By what?" Rosie asked, marveling at the book.

"Pressurized salt acid."

"Eww."

"Yes, exactly my thought when my parents told me their adventures with mummies."

* * *

He watched as the women examined the black book before them. He looked over at Will and leaned over.

"We will need to tell Dr. O'Connell...and get him involved in this...and the women."

"No way...you have to be nuts to even think about telling old wacko there."

"Will...he can help us. We need to show them what we found...he will be able to help us just as much as the women."

"Whatever...I disagree with you. But you're telling them. And I suggest we wait awhile before we tell them...let the women work here a few weeks before saying anything."

"Why wait?"

"Because they just got here...how do we know we can trust them?"

"Fine...but _I_ trust them."

"Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" Alex asked, looking at them. Kyle shook his head.

"So this was really found at the City of the Dead?" Sonia asked.

"Yes...as well as some of the items here in the museum...of course when my parents were there, they had other problems with the Med-jai."

"The Med-jai...what do they have to do with Hamunaptra and this book?"

"They protected it from explorers and greedy men...as well as Egyptologists. Except they didn't expect anyone to find it and my mother to read it...bringing back a 3,000 year old mummy."

"Right...this book can do that?" Sonia asked, skeptical. He nodded.

"You don't believe me?"

"No...sorry, Doctor, but no one believes you." Will said.

"I am not surprised. I will have to introduce you to my parents sometime...and show you some other items...but as for now, Kyle would you please take Miss Eriksen to where she will be working."

"Yes, Doctor. Come on, Rosie." Kyle said, standing. Rosie got up and followed him out. Alex then turned to Sonia and Will.

"Will, take Sonia to her work station, please."

"Yes, Doctor." Will said, bitterly. Sonia ignored his tone and stood to follow Will out of the office.

* * *

I followed Will out of the office down the hall and up some stairs. He led me down another hall to a large room with crates and shelves full of treasures. He led me through the aisles to a small office. He turned the light on and I looked around the room. It had a desk, chair, computer, printer, fan, file cabinets, and a fridge.

"What Dr. O'Connell has appointed to you is the most important job here in the museum. Here in this department, you will catalog items in this room and make sure they are real...and put the item's information into the computer. I guess the Doctor has chosen me to train you...but he told me before you arrived, that training will begin tomorrow."

"Will I be deciphering documents?"

"Yes, that will be part of your job as well. Kyle will be taking you and Miss Eriksen to your apartments here after lunch...and I guess he will also be showing you around Cairo before dinner."

"Thank you." I said. He looked at me and nodded. Then he shut the light off and led me back out of the large room. He led me to where Rosie would be working, which was down in the basement. Her job was to repair, clean, and catalog treasures, as well as ordering things the museum needed.

"Well, are you ladies ready to go to your new homes?"

"Yes, and I am starving." Rosie said.

"I agree." I said. He nodded and said goodbye to his brother. Then he led us out of the museum to his jeep.

"So what do you think?" Kyle asked as he pulled away from the museum.

"I like it. I can't wait to actually get to work." Rosie said.

"I agree...but what do you and Will do?"  
"I am more of an assistant to Dr. O'Connell, or Alex. Will sets up exhibits, as well as unloading the dock. Whenever we get a new shipment of merchandise or historical treasures, he unloads it. He uses the elevator to bring it up to your floor." Kyle replied.

"Is Alex for real?" Rosie asked, after a brief silence.

"What do you mean?"

"About the 3,000 year old mummy coming back to life and such?"

"We don't know...we believe he has lost his mind and makes these things up." Kyle replied. He pulled in front of the apartment complex.

"Sonia, your apartment is that one...number 304...and Rosie your apartment is 305." He handed us our keys, and then we got out. He took our bags out of the back of the jeep.

"I can get it, thanks." I said. He nodded and turned to Rosie.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes...please." Rosie said. He smiled and helped her into her apartment. I grabbed my bags and went to the door of 304. I unlocked the door and pushed the door open. I turned on a light and looked around the room. The living room was the first room I walked into. It had wood flooring and a couch with a TV and bookshelf. I set my bags down and walked through the apartment. The kitchen and bathroom where in the back of the apartment. The kitchen had all the appliances and the bathroom had all the necessary items. The fridge was stocked. The stairs were beside the fridge. I went up and found a large bedroom with a dresser, TV, bed, and other furnishings. I sighed and went back down the stairs. I locked the door and waited for Rosie and Kyle to come out. Once they were finished, we got back into the jeep and left for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know the first part is boring, so don't tell me. LOL.**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

I woke early the next morning. I showered and dressed in blue jeans with a gray shirt. Kyle was to pick me and Rosie up. I looked at the bare tan walls of the kitchen as I waited for my coffee to finish brewing.

"I need to paint these ugly walls." I muttered to myself, as I poured my coffee into a mug. I took a sip and went into the living room. I had taken all my books out of my bags and set them on the lone coffee table. I turned the TV on and messed around with the antennae, until the picture came in. I sat down and took another sip as I opened a book.

I had just finished my cup of coffee when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I yelled from the kitchen.

"It's me," Rosie said, opening the door.

"I'm in the kitchen...want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure...thanks," she said coming into the kitchen. I poured her some and handed it to her.

"Ready to start a new day?"

"Yeah...so what do you think of Kyle?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's nice, and good looking."

"I think he's sexy."

"Yeah...you would."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what that means."

"True...but Will is, too."

"Yeah...and he is a dick, too." I replied. She nodded.

"That is true as well."

"I know it is," I answered. Someone knocked on the door. I went into the living room and answered it to find Kyle and Will on the other side.

"Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, just let me get my things," I said. Rosie came into the living room and smiled at the men. They nodded at her.

"We will go wait in the jeep." Kyle said. Will and Kyle then left. I grabbed my bag and Rosie grabbed hers. I locked the door and we left.

* * *

Will hadn't wanted to go with his brother to pick up the women. But he insisted.

The ride to the museum was quiet.

"Where's the doctor?" Sonia asked.

"He won't be in for another hour. Rosie, you're with me again and Will- you're with Sonia."

They seperated, Rosie with Kyle, and Sonia with Will. Will ignored Sonia until she asked him a question. Then he just answered and said no more. They arrived at the storage room and Will started to train Sonia in her tasks. She learned fast, and Will was able to leave her after an hour to go do his own job. Meanwhile, Kyle had to work more with Rosie. And Rosie kept flirting with him, which he didn't mind too much. After she got the hang of her job, Kyle left her on her own. He went to his office and Will joined him a few minutes later.

"How was training?"

"Miss Michaels is a quick learner. I was done in an hour. How about Miss Eriksen?"

"Took a bit longer...but not much...What do you think of Rosie?"  
"She is not too pretty, and I find her annoying."

"She keeps flirting with me."

"You like it, so just admit it."

"I do...and admit it, you like Sonia..._but_,she reminds you of Karen...and you want nothing to do with her."

"Not true...she does not remind me of Karen...and I _don't _like her."

"Will, I saw your face when you first saw her. I couldn't believe it, myself."

"Kyle, just stop while you're ahead," Will replied, coolly. Kyle put his hands up and said nothing more on the subject.

"So when do you want to tell them?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence.  
"I don't know...I really don't want them to help us...but Miss Michaels is fluent in ancient Egyptian. Miss Eriksen...I'm not sure how useful she would be."

"True about Miss Eriksen...but we can find out, _if _they agree to help us, of course."

"Do we have to bring in the psycho?"

"Yes...he grew up learning about Egypt and the language, and he knows Egypt very well."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You ruined it for me. I was hoping you would say no, we don't have to bring him along."

"Sorry," Kyle said with a grin.

"Yeah, right...so when do we tell them?"

"I think we should tell them today...at lunch."

"All right." Will said. He then left and went to his locker, where he took out his bottle of scotch, and plopped down on the couch.

"Just a few sips will do," he muttered as he took a swig.

* * *

I was happy to be rid of the unsociable Will. I took up a sheet that listed crates, and decided to start with the oldest first, which consisted of items from Thebes. I picked up a crowbar and opened the lid, to find straw on top. I dragged the trashcan and cart over and started to empty the contents. There were masks, swords, a chest with coins, shields, statues, and tablets...

"Wow," I said to myself, as I looked at the contents of the crate. I put the trashcan back and went back to the cart. I then pushed it to a large table with bright lights. I took a seat on the stool and started to look at each item and to catalog them. There were four masks, from Amarna. Three swords from the era of Amenhotep. The coins in the single chest had Ramses' face on them. There were two shields with hieroglyphs on them that spoke of the afterlife. Two statues; one of Anubis, and one of Horus. And there were five tablets, each one from a different time period. One, from when Seti I was Pharaoh, which was the most interesting one out of the five. Not much was on it, but I wrote all the information down, as well as the translations, before heading into the office. I had just sat down when Alex entered.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Same to you...except that it's not morning."

"What?" I asked, looking at my clock. It was half past noon.

"Do you want some lunch?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah. Wow, time flew by. Last time I looked at the clock it was 8:25," I replied. I stood and followed him out.

"So how is the work coming along?"

"Not bad at all. I was just about to put in the information from one of the crates from Thebes, when you came in."

"Well you will be able to get back to it."

"Yeah...it won't take me long to do that," I replied. As we approached the cafeteria door, Will showed up. He reeked of alcohol and was stumbling.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Nothing, sir," Will said, slurring his words.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nooo....not at all."

"Damn it, Will...you're my best worker...but this is it...I can't have you working here and drinking...sorry to do this to you, but you're fired. Get your stuff and get out...clean up your act and _maybe _you can have your job back."

"But sir..." Will started to say.

"No...out." Alex said, furious. I watched as Will glared at Alex. He glared at me, too, and then left- stumbling again.

"Damn it, he's a good worker. He's been that way since Karen died, and that's the tenth time this month he's gotten drunk at work...sorry you had to see that. Let's go and get some lunch," he said. I looked once more at Will, who had stopped at the corner and was looking at me, then I followed Alex in.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Kyle asked, not believing a word. He looked from Sonia to the doctor. Alex repeated what he said.

"I couldn't believe it either. I threatened him more than once...maybe after the third time, I should have fired him," Alex said after a brief silence.

"I have told him to clean up his act more than once...even when he got thrown out of the bar...he just can't get over Karen. And I don't know what to do anymore," Kyle said.

"Maybe he needs to talk to someone."

"Good luck with that one...he went to a psychiatrist once."

"What happened?"

"He threw a chair out of the window after the doctor asked him for the fifth time, 'How does that make you feel?'. Of course, I wouldn't blame him."

"Same here."

"Will and I were supposed to talk to you three today about something I found in a chest. But now that he is gone...why wait?" Kyle said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a tablet with hieroglyphics on it.  
"What is _that_?" Rosie asked, eying the tablet. Everyone looked at it, no one speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tablet**

I stared at the tablet in disbelief. Alex held it in his hands, trying to decipher it, but he put it down and rubbed his temples.

"I don't recognize any of these symbols...I only recognize the name in the cartouche."

"Whose name is it?" Rosie asked.

"Ahmose I...from the eighteenth dynasty," I replied, as I read the name. Alex nodded.

"He was pharaoh in the New Kingdom," he added.

"And who exactly was he?" Rosie asked.

"His father died when he was seven. And then his brother Kamose died mysteriously, after his reign of 3 years. He was ten, then." Kyle said.

"He finished the conquest and expulsion of the Hyksos in his reign. As well as restored Theban rule over the whole of Egypt. He did quite a bit in his reign," I added.

"But there is more," Alex said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Let me see that, so I can make sure I read it correctly," I said. He handed the tablet to me. And I read it, carefully.

"What's it say?" Rosie asked.

"It...it speaks of treasure. Actually, a power of some sort. A power that has been searched for by robbers...and pharaohs after Ahmose."

"That's it?" Kyle asked.

"No."

"Then what else does it say?"

"It mentions a location I have only heard of once. Dunqul? Where is that?"

"It's in Upper Egypt...and it is actually an oasis."

"An oasis?"

"Yes..is it _at _the oasis, or near it?" Alex asked. He looked over my shoulder as I read it.

"It's between this oasis and Buhen."

"Buhen...that's odd."

"How is that odd?"

"Buhen is near Kush....the Nubian Desert."

"Ohhh," Rosie said, looking at the tablet.

"Why would they put something of such importance near Kush?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. But I do know someone who would know."

"Who?"

"My mother," Alex replied.

* * *

He couldn't believe that the curator fired him, Will thought as he stumbled out of the bar. He hiccuped and almost ran into the dumpster. He straightened himself out as best he could.

"He fired m-me," Will muttered to himself, hiccuping again. He continued walking and stumbling till he got home. Once he got the door opened and started inside, he tripped, landing on his face. He groaned and got himself back up on his feet, his face burning and sore. He shut the door, locked it, and went to his room, where he fell onto the bed and passed out.

Kyle went to Will's house after he got off work. In a day or two, Alex's parents were to come. Kyle had to tell his brother about the tablet. He knocked on the door and waited for Will to answer. He knocked again a few minutes later. He looked at his watch and decided to come back in the morning. He went home and checked his answering machine, then he ate and went to bed.

The next morning Will woke with a splitting headache, his face stinging, and he was still in his clothes, which reeked of alcohol. He grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom to hop into the shower. Once he was dried and dressed he looked into the mirror.

"Damn," He said to himself, looking at the rug burn on his cheek. He touched the burn and winced, shaking his head. He combed his hair and left the bathroom, just as someone knocked at the door. He answered it to find Kyle standing there.

"Holy shit! What happened to your face?...Is that a rug burn?"

"Shut up...come in," Will said, leaving the door. Kyle laughed and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice rug burn."

"Shut up Kyle...it hurts."

"Good, maybe you'll stop drinking."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well let's see...you have this huge rug burn on your face...and you lost your job," Kyle said, plopping down on the couch.

"Whatever...is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes, I showed Alex, Rosie, and Sonia the tablet."

"And?"  
"It is more or less a treasure map that also mentions a great power from Ahmose's time."

"Really? That's interesting...want some coffee?"

"No...and Alex's parents are coming here."

"Why?"

"Because we need as much help as possible to find this power and this treasure."

"Well...I am not helping."  
"What?! Why not?" Kyle asked, jumping up and following Will into the kitchen.

"Because I got fired...yeah it's my fault, but why would I help someone who fired me?"

"Because you deserve to get a share of the treasure."

"I don't care...it can't bring back Karen."

"Oh jeez, Will, move on. Nothing can bring back Karen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it is impossible. Move on. You know that is what Karen would want you to do."

"I can't. It's not that simple."

"Bullshit! You just say that because you fear that you will be betraying Karen," Kyle said. Will had his back to Kyle, and said nothing. Finally, after a minute, he spoke.

"I can't help you."

"Fine, I'm out of here." Kyle said. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving. Will sighed, thinking.

* * *

I had studied the tablet throughout the night. Alex was in his office researching, everyone else had gone home. I stretched and stood. I picked up the tablet and headed to Alex's office.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"No, not really. How about you?"

"No, not a thing...Do you think your mother will be able to help us?"

"Yes. Definitely. She really did bring back a 3,000 year old mummy and helped my father destroy it with the help of a Med-Jai named Ardeth Bey."

"I hope you're right. Do you want to lock this tablet up?"

"No...We are the only ones who know about it."

"Okay...well I am going to go get some coffee."

"Alright...bring me back some."

"Okay. Be back in a few." I said. He nodded and I headed to the cafeteria. Kyle walked in, and was in a bad mood.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Will."

"What about him?"

"He refuses to help us."

"Did you think he was going to?"

"No, I was hoping he would. He refuses to let Karen go, and there is no more I can do for him." he replied.

"He will come to his senses sooner or later."

"Knowing him, it will be later. So...did you find out anything else about the tablet?"  
"No, but Alex is still researching it."

"Okay...well, I am going to go and take some objects up to your office."

"See you in a bit." I said. He nodded and left. I reached the cafeteria a few minutes later and poured two cups of coffee. I was about to leave when I heard people running towards me. I waited a few seconds and Rosie, Kyle, and Alex appeared. Puzzled and alarmed, I stood and waited for them to reach me.

"We have a problem." Kyle said, out of breath.

"What?"

"Where did you put the tablet?"

"I put it on Alex's bookshelf...why?"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back, my office was a mess and it was gone," Alex said.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Did any of you see someone who looked suspicious?" I asked.

"No."

"Who the hell could have known about this?"

"Will," Rosie said.

"No...he wouldn't have taken it." Kyle replied.

"Why not?" Rosie replied.

"Because I know my brother," Kyle said.

"What's going on?" A gruff voice said behind us. We turned to see an elderly couple standing there.

"Mum? Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friends**

"Well hello to you too, son," Rick said, as he clapped Alex on the back. Everyone watched the exchange between the three. No one noticed that Sonia was missing.

"I thought you two would be another day or two."

"We decided it would be better to come earlier," Evie replied with a grin.

"Right...there's something else going on," Alex said eyeing his two parents.

"No...well...except Ardeth Bay is here," Evie said, looking from Rick to Alex.

"What? Why?"

"Because this power is the most sought power in existence," the Medjai said, entering the room.

"Ardeth!"

"Hello Alex."

"If this power is being sought, then we have a problem," Sonia said, entering the cafeteria.

"What is that?" Rick asked.

"Someone stole it...it was in Alex's office. He left for just a second and when he came back, the office was a mess and it was missing. And the Book of the Dead is missing, too," Sonia replied. Everyone looked at her.

"How would you know that?" Alex asked.

"I left when you and your parents were talking...the safe is busted open and the book is gone," she replied.

"Who would be searching for the tablet?" Evie asked, turning to Ardeth.

"A group of people who are looking to resurrect our dear friend," Ardeth replied.

"Who's that?" Rosie asked.

"Imhotep," Rick replied, frowning.

"We can't let that happen again," Evie whispered.

"Imhotep?" Rosie questioned.

"He was Seti's high priest. He fell in love with Anck-Su-Namun. They killed Seti together, and then Anck-Su-Namun killed herself. Imhotep tried to bring her back to life. When I was eight, she was reincarnated and he was brought back to life. And so on....I thought he was in the afterlife," Alex said, turning to Ardeth.

"He is...or was. They will use the Book to resurrect him and he will use the tablet to find what he is searching for."

"So who has it?"

"I do not know names...but it's a group of people. They helped Anck-Su-Namun find Imhotep at the City of the Dead when Alex was a boy." Ardeth answered.

"Where would they be going?" Rick asked, running his hand through his white hair.

"Probably to the City of the Dead to bring forth Imhotep's soul from the afterlife."

"What can we do?" Kyle asked.

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked, as Ardeth told us what we had to do. He studied me, before he answered.

"Yes, they will go there. He was buried at the base of Anubis at that place. They will resurrect his soul. And I am sure they will have someone to sacrifice," he replied.

"So we have to go to Hamunaptra...and we have to stop them?" Rosie asked.

"Yes."

"How?" I asked.

"We have to steal the book from them."  
"That does not explain anything," I said.

"What Ardeth is saying is...we go in guns blazing. And of course O'Connell here will ignore his friends who get shot in the ass." Izzy said, entering the room, Jonathan behind him with a bottle of Glenlivet.

"What's going on?" Jonathan said, taking a swig of his wine.

"People are trying to bring back Imhotep, Uncle Jon," Alex said. Jon spat his wine out and headed for the door.

"Jonathan!" Rick yelled. Jonathan stopped and turned slowly.

"I do _not _want to see that mummy again....the first time he tried to kill me. The second time...he tried to kill me...and the third time I came across a mummy...he tried to kill me. Fourth time...no, not doing it," he said, turning towards the door.

"I agree with him...I don't want to get shot in the ass again," Izzy said, turning to join Jonathan. I watched in amusement, so did Kyle and Rosie.

"Jonathan! Izzy! Get back here!" Rick yelled again. They stopped but did not turn around.

"There is treasure involved," Evie said. I leaned towards Alex.

"There is no treasure involved, why did she say that?" I whispered.

"Because that's the only way those two will help," Alex replied.

"Oh," I said, straightening. They turned around.

"Treasure?" Jonathan said.

"Yes...tons," Evie replied. Jonathan looked at Izzy, who hesitated and then nodded his head. Jonathan took a breath.

"Okay..we're in," he said, taking another swig of wine. He threw the empty bottle into the back of the chariot. I saw Alex roll his eyes.

"When do we get started, O'Connells?" Izzy asked.

"As soon as we get what we need," Rick said.

"Already done," Ardeth commented.

"Really...great...let's get started." Jonathan said. He and Izzy left the office with Ardeth Bay behind them.

"Why did you lie?" Rosie asked.

"Because knowing my brother and Izzy...they will only help us as long as treasure is involved," Evie replied.

"Exactly. The first time we met Imhotep, it was Pharaoh Seti's treasure," Rick said.

"The second time it was a large diamond on the top of a pyramid at Ahm Shere," Evie added.

"And the third time...it was a diamond from China," Alex added, as we filed out of the mess of an office.

"That makes sense then," Rosie said. I waited for Kyle.

"What about Will?" I asked.

"There is nothing I can do to talk him into helping us," he said flatly.

* * *

Will sat on the couch, staring at the blank screen of his television- trying to decide what to do. He should help his brother...but _why _should he? He didn't want to help, he didn't want to be around Sonia because she reminded him of Karen. But if they found treasure, he would never have to work again. He picked up the picture of Karen and stared at her beautiful green eyes.

"God...I miss you," he said. He was about to get up and get a drink, when there was a knock on the door. He answered it to find Kyle and Alex.

"What do you want?"

"We came here to talk to you."

"Well...I am busy. So come back some other time," Will replied, as he started to shut the door. Kyle put his hand on the door and stopped it.

"Please let us in," Kyle said. Will glared at the two men. He let them in and they explained everything that was going on.

"I am sorry for firing you...you can have your job back if you want it. _If _you'll help us." Alex said. Will looked at him and stood.

"No...I am not getting involved."

"So...you won't help us?"

"No...sorry, but find someone else to replace me at the museum and on this adventure," Will said.

"Kyle if he doesn't want to help us...then so be it. But we have to go," Alex said, standing. Kyle looked at his brother and opened his mouth to say something- but stopped himself. He sighed and they left Will alone. Will watched them climb into a van. He could see it was full of people, Sonia in the back seat. She glanced up at the window and they locked eyes, until the van pulled away.

An hour later, Will started out the door to go to the bar when he spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table. He eyed it and then went over to pick it up, and he read it. He grinned as he finished reading it.

"Thanks, Doctor," he said under his breath. He placed the piece of paper in his pocket and grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment. He got into his car- and instead of heading to the bar- headed south.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Travel to the City of the Dead**

We all piled into the museum's white van. Rick climbed into the front seat and started the van with Ardeth beside him. I looked over at Rosie, who was seated beside Kyle- Evie was beside me.

"So, where are we going?" Rosie asked.

"We are driving outside of Cairo, to a place where we can get camels," Rick said.

"Why camels?"

"We cannot just drive to Hamunaptra to stop these people," Ardeth replied.

"Well don't ask me to volunteer to distract anyone," Izzy said.

"Same here," Jonathan added. Evie rolled her eyes.

"So we're going to ride _camels _into the desert?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Rick replied.

"How long will that take?"

"Well...it will take till morning. They are probably a few hours or so ahead."

"Unless they took a plane," Izzy interjected.

"Yes....or a damn blimp," Rick muttered darkly.

"Hey it was quiet....and fast."

"Yeah...but I remember us crashing," Rick replied.

"Don't forget, sweetheart...we were being chased by a big wall of water," Evie said.

"Yes...exactly...With a huge face coming out of it," Izzy said, pointing his finger.

"Shut up, Izzy...we wouldn't have crashed if the damn thing hadn't given out," Rick snapped.

"Well, what did you expect? I hadn't built that blimp to sustain a fast speed forever."

"Okay...I get the hint. Now shut up," I said. Everyone went quiet. Kyle cleared his throat.

"So...what exactly do we do when we get there?" he asked.

"Knowing my brother-in-law and Ardeth...they will probably shoot up the place," Jonathan replied.

"Yeah, and not care if their friends get shot in the ass," Izzy added.

"Okay, Izzy that's enough about your ass," Rick said, irritated.

"And you are most likely correct, Uncle Jon," Alex said. Rick glared at his son in the mirror. Alex shrugged.

"Really, what _are _we doing?" Rosie asked. No one answered right away. Rick finally spoke.

"We will take guns in and...shoot up the place. Well, unless Ardeth here has a better idea."

"He's right," Ardeth said, his eyes straight ahead.

"They're serious, aren't they?" Rosie asked Evie. Evie looked at her and nodded.

"Afraid so."

"Even at your age?"

"Yes...we love adventure," Evie replied.

"Yeah...you should have seen them in China," Alex said.

"What happened in China?" I asked. Evie answered.

"The 'mummy' of one of the emperors came back to life. Before that, Rick and I decided to retire...while our son was 'supposed' to be in school. We were charged with transporting a Chinese jewel and we were tricked, more or less." Evie said.

"Yes and the mummy came back to life and we had a hell of a time trying to kill the son of a..."

"Yes dear." Evie said, interrupting her husband. I saw Alex grin.

"We came out of retirement and still look for adventure, even in our...old age," Rick added, looking at Rosie in the mirror. She blushed.

"It's alright, we _are _getting old. But we love adventure too much to give it up...quite yet." Evie replied, patting Rosie's shoulder.

"So where will we be purchasing camels?" I asked.

"At a little village about three hours or so from Hamunaptra," Ardeth replied.

"And when do we get there?" Kyle asked.

"In about an hour," Rick said.

* * *

Will drove in and out of traffic. He followed the map that Evie- Alex's mother- had reconstructed with Rick- Alex's father. He hoped to get there in time. Beside him in the passenger's seat were his old swords, dagger, and two pistols. On the floor was his ammunition belt.

"Come on, get out of the way!" Will yelled at the slow moron in front of him. The car finally turned and Will sped up- hoping he would get there in time to help his friends if they ran into trouble.

* * *

We arrived at the village at eight o'clock. When we got out of the vehicle, we could smell camel dung mixed with other odd smells. Some of the people ran towards us and took our hands.

"They have always been hospitable," Evie said, as some women led the three women away. The men were led in another direction, except for Ardeth. He walked towards a large 'paddock', if that's what you wanted to call it. Inside the tent we were led to, the women disappeared briefly and came back with dresses made from a thin material. They helped us undress and dress. Rosie was given a deep purple outfit, Evie a dark red, and me a dark blue. We were wearing nothing underneath but the 'bras' and 'underwear' they gave us. I didn't want to wear it, but Evie told me I should just agree with it, because they would fight and argue with me until I did. The material was light...and thin, with a matching piece of cloth that covered the mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered to Evie.

"This is how the women dress here...but don't worry...it's not as bad as you think," she said. I sighed and looked at Rosie, who was obviously feeling the same way I did. We finally walked out with the women surrounding us. We walked towards the men, who were with Ardeth and ten camels.

"What's the tenth camel for?" Rosie asked.

"Don't ask me...Izzy bought the flea bitten creature," Jonathan said in disgust.

"I wanted one for the treasure," Izzy explained.

"I hate camels...they spit, they..."

"Jonathan, shut up...I've heard all this before. I don't want to hear it again," Rick said, interrupting Jonathan's whining. Jonathan mumbled to himself and climbed onto the camel's back. Kyle kept staring at Rosie, who was now blushing a crimson red. I smiled and climbed onto another camel's back. Rick came over to make sure I knew what to do.

"By the way, Mr. O'Connell...when are you going to tell them that there is no treasure?" I whispered. He smiled.

"I don't plan on telling them until we are there."

"Oh...don't blame you," I replied. He smiled and went over to Rosie. Then we set off into the sinking sun. Jonathan started to complain about the camels, especially when his started to pass gas.

"What have you been _eating_?!" he asked loudly.

"Shut up," Rick said, passing Jonathan.

"Why does it have to be _camels_?"

"Get over it, brother," Evie said, catching up to her husband.

"Will your uncle be like this the entire time?" I asked Alex.

"Yes," Alex replied with a smile. I sighed and rode on. Ardeth was ahead of us, with Rick and Evie behind him. He glanced back to make sure we were comfortable enough. Of course, Jonathan had to add his two cents. Izzy was quiet, probably daydreaming about the treasure. And it turned out my assumption was right, because his camel jerked forward and he fell off.

"Izzy, keep your head out of the clouds," Rick said.

"My head was NOT in the clouds, O'Connell," Izzy said, trying to get back onto the camel. The camel kept moving away from him, until Ardeth came over and got the camel to lay down.

"Thanks," Izzy muttered once he was back on. We rode the rest of the way in silence, except for a few murmurings from Jonathan and Izzy. But eventually they fell asleep, or tried to.

* * *

Will arrived at the village where his friends had been just two hours ago. Traffic had only gotten worse, and it had taken him an extra hour. Some of the village people answered his questions about his friends. He purchased a camel and rode out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Return of an old Enemy**

The camel movement underneath me, kept me awake throughout the whole ride. The desert went on and on for miles. Jonathan swatted Izzy with the whip whenever he started to snore. Of course he only _acted _like he was asleep. Izzy knew it was him and swatted him right back. If we weren't all tired, we would've laughed. We continued to ride in silence, until we climbed to the top of a sand dune and saw bright lights with tents, armed people, and vehicles.

"Quick- over here," Rick said, urging his camel to go faster. We followed his lead, toward a large clump of rocks. We had the camels lay down and we climbed off their backs.

"Is that Hamunaptra?" I asked.

"Yes...and they have the book," Evie said, looking through binoculars. She handed them to me and pointed. Through the binoculars I saw a table set up with people around it, looking at the Book of the Dead.

"What do we do now?" I asked, handing the binoculars to Kyle.

"We wait and see how many sentries they have," Ardeth said, his eyes trained ahead of him. I sighed, and watched as a vehicle came around and someone climbed out of it.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked.

"The old curator has arrived...blindfolded and handcuffed," Alex replied.

"Why would they want _him_?" she asked.

"To have him read from the book," Alex replied grimly.

"So what all do they have to do to bring back this mummy?" Kyle asked.

"They have to sacrifice someone...then they can summon Imhotep's soul from the afterlife," Ardeth answered.

"Oh."

"So what will _we _be doing?" I asked.

"Stay here and back us up," Alex replied, without looking at me.

"I don't think so...I am _not _staying," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Same here," Rosie piped up.

"Well, _someone _has to give us cover fire," Rick said.

"We'll do it," Izzy and Jonathan said in unison.

"Yes, that way I won't get shot in the ass," Izzy added.

"And I won't have to worry about Imhotep trying to kill me," Jonathan said.

"Izzy...enough with the shot in the ass bit...it's getting old. Jonathan- stop going on about the damn mummy trying to kill you," Rick said irritably.

"I agree with Rick, Jonathan. He only tried to kill you when you killed Anck-Su-Namun by reading from the Book of Amun Ra," Evie said, not looking at her brother.

"I will have you know..."

"Shut up,"Rick interrupted. Jonathan sighed and turned to Izzy.

"See how I'm treated?"

"Shut up, Jonathan," Rick said more firmly. Jonathan sighed again and didn't speak. Ardeth went to his camel and came back, handing guns out. Rick then handed us ammunition.

"Do you three know how to work a gun?" Rick asked me, Rosie, and Kyle.

"Yes," we replied in unison, as we loaded our weapons.

"Good...and as for you two chicken shits. You'll be covering us," Rick said, handing ammunition to Jonathan and Izzy. They said nothing as they loaded. Then we discussed the plan of attack.

* * *

Will rode up and down the sand dunes, sometimes getting his camel to run, then slowing it down for a rest. He had been riding for a long while, checking his watch often. He reached another sand dune and noticed camels lying behind a large cluster of boulders. He went straight for the rocks and dismounted, to find more guns and more ammo. He looked around and could see tracks going in two seperate directions. He found the tracks that had the most movement, some with various shoe sizes and makes. He recognized one shoe track as Kyle's. He loaded up, and tied his swords to his belt. He looked at the other tracks, and could tell it was only two people. He went the other way. Then he heard the yelling and gunshots.

* * *

Jonathan and Izzy split from us a few feet from the rocks. We were almost to the city of the Dead when we were spotted. Ardeth killed the man instantly, but not before he'd yelled and shot at us. We all ducked behind a pylon, as more people came. I shot a few rounds and ducked, Rosie following.. We loaded as the others shot their rounds. We moved quickly from one pylon to another, shooting anyone who came at us, firing their weapons.

"Okay, we have to split up," Kyle said.

"Good idea...you three go over that way...we will go this way," Rick said, pointing towards oncoming men. We split up, keeping our heads low. We ended up right next to a large pit of black goop. Across from us was the curator, who was now reading from the Book, speaking fast. A man, sweating and nervous, lay beside him on a large slab of wood, ready for the sacrifice. I shot at some men coming towards us from a crate where they'd taken cover, and where four others waited. Rosie and Kyle joined. Suddenly- the whole ground was shaking, as we attempted to move to another slab of granite.

"What the-?" Kyle said, as he tried to keep his balance. We turned towards the thick liquid that was now bubbling. I looked at Rosie and Kyle, who looked at me and back at the events in front of us. Suddenly a clear, black, human form came out and went to the man to be sacrificed. We watched in horror, as the man was sacrificed. I turned in time to shoot a few men. We turned back to watch as the once-dead man sat up and looked around. He then swung his legs over and stepped away from the platform. The remaining men killed the old curator and bowed to the walking dead man.

"Imhotep..." Evie said, as she, Rick, and Ardeth joined us. The man turned towards us and spotted Rick, Evie, Ardeth, and Alex.

"You," he said angrily, in ancient Egyptian.

"Now do you believe us?" Alex asked. We nodded mutely. Suddenly- more men came towards us. We raised our weapons, as gunfire opened up. We looked at each other briefly, and then opened fire as well.

* * *

He spotted his friends and family, just as more men came from nowhere and raced towards them. He opened fire and then the others followed suit.

"WILL!" Kyle yelled to his brother. Will made his way through.

"What took you so long?"Alex asked, as he shot off a few more rounds.

"Hey, I had to catch up to you guys...and that wasn't easy."

"What happened to your face?" Rosie asked, glancing at him.

"Long story," Will replied.

"He was drunk and fell...and now has a rug burn on his face," Kyle said.

"Thanks, brother," Will replied. They continued to shoot at the oncoming enemy. Meanwhile, behind them, Imhotep was climbing into the vehicle with a few others and drove off.

"Shit!" Rick said, as he glanced at the car moving away.

"What?" Alex asked.

"He's getting away!" Evie cried.

"Shit," Alex agreed. The rest of the enemy ran as the vehicle left their sight. Will and the others chased after them, firing at them. A few escaped, but the fight was over.

"What do we do now?" Sonia asked.

"We find out where to go next."  
"The creature must not find the power of Ahmose," Ardeth said.

"Well, how do you suppose we stop him?" Izzy asked, joining them. Jonathan was behind him, with a bottle of rum.

"Where did you get that?" Evie asked her brother.

"Swiped it from some poor fellow...it's rather good."

"Give me that," Rick snapped, snatching it out of Jonathan's hands.

"Hey!" Jonathan protested. Rick ignored him and poured out the rum.

"Let's get going," Ardeth said. They all ran towards the boulders, and got to their camels.

"What else did that tablet say?" Rick asked.

"Just to go to the oasis of Dunqul...and there should be something else to guide us to where we need to go," Sonia replied.

"Then we need to get to Dunqul...before he does," Alex said.


End file.
